vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollomon
Summary Apollomon is a God Man Digimon type; whose name and design are taken from Apollo, the Greco-Roman god of the sun, light, medicine, masculina. Uno Truth and beauty of the Twelve Olympians, is a God Man Digimon that hides a high flame energy efficiency. This energy has a terrible ability to smelt all substances, and its almost heartless fervor and pride are barely restrained. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C. likely 2-C Name: Apollomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-type God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Solar Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Capable of breaking down the walls between dimensions via Super-Dimensional Axe (Darkness Mode; while fused with DeadlyAxemon), created a large dimension consisting of countless hexagonal landmasses, each having various mountain ranges and whatnot, was able to merge Lilithmon and Blastmon with Hell's Field, giving them enough power to collapse said dimension, can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier (strong enough to encase Shoutmon X7) Attack Potency: Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Equal to Dianamon, on par with other members of Olympos XII and in turn comparable with members of the Royal Knights. Superior to both Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon. Casually stomped entire groups of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode in single combat. Defeated ExoGrimmon) Speed: At least FTL+ (Defeated members of Gaia Origin, scales to the Royal Knights and also contested with Shoutmon X7, whose component, OmegaShoutmon, is clad in Omegamon's power. Kept pace with ExoGrimmon.) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class Z via power-scaling (Should be in the same league as Minervamon and Marsmon) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Ophanimon, ChaosGallantmon and ExoGrimmon, Comparable to Dianamon) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several meters with melee attacks, several dozen to several hundred kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos XII, Apollomon is one of the most skilled and powerful combatants in the Digital World, being on par with the Royal Knights in terms of power and technique. He assaults foes with a barrage of physical blows and solar-powered projectiles that keep his enemies from gaining an advantage at any range, making it terribly difficult to gain any breathing room. He has also shown his cunning on occasion, nearly managing to rebel against Bagramon without his notice but was caught by the other Death Generals and turned into Apollomon Whispered. However, he's known to be incredibly prideful and confident in his abilities and won't cooperate with others he hasn't acknowledged. Weaknesses: In Xros Wars/Fusion, his power was originally crippled due to his injured arm, Can't maintain control over himself with the Whispered Program Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arrow of Apollo: Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. Phoebus Blow: Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. Solblaster (Sol Blaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back to incinerate his enemies Othera Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Greek Gods Category:Olympos XII Category:Fire Users Category:Solar Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 3